


My R

by theloststargazer (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depressing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theloststargazer
Summary: {tw: implied suicide, depressing topics}{set in the pov of 707}Day by day, there's someone at that rooftop.They each have their own stories, and you're the one who listens.However, will someone just listen to yours?





	My R

 

_Just as I was about to take my shoes_

_off, on the rooftop_

_There I see_

In all honesty, you didn’t want to live anymore. The world was better off without dangerous people and failures like you. You had failed to save your brother when the two of you were young, and it was your fault he became a part of the Mint Eye. No matter how much you wanted to deny it, it was still the stone cold truth.

You could’ve called gotten the help you desperately needed by calling the suicide hotline.

However, you decided to reject such a  “happy” ending. Of course, that let you to the rooftop you were now standing at. You were about to slip your shoes off, but something...or should you say some _one_ caught your attention.

_A girl with braided hair here before me._

_Despite myself,_

_I go and scream._

A male with long silver-white hair was standing dangerously close to the edge. It took you a few moments to finally realize who was there.  _Zen._ You noticed that he seemed to be very conflicted. It was if he was considering to jump or not.  _What happened to get him up here?_

_"Hey, don't do it please!"_

Zen visibly tensed up when he heard the sound of your voice. He shifted to face you. Once you caught sight of him fully, you could see that his eyes were filled with an overwhelming amount conflicted emotions. He stayed silent, his pinkish-red eyes staring at you.  At that moment, you had realized something.

_Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?_

_I couldn't care less either way_

_To be honest, I was somewhat pissed_

_This was an opportunity missed_

You quickly averted your eyes, not really knowing what else to say. You didn’t just say that...did you? He was just a temporary friend you had anyways, and he had the same intent as you. Why didn’t you just leave him be, then? The thought dawned on you in an instant. Zen had so much to live for. He still had people who cared for him. He just robbed you of your chance.

_The girl with braided hair told me her woes_

_“You’ve probably heard it all before,”_  The actor let out a sigh before he continued.  _“I really thought that she might be the one, but then she told me she was done.”_

You couldn’t help but scold him.

_“For god’s sake please! Are you serious? I just can’t believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me!”_  You cried out, a scolding tone in your voice.  _“Are you upset ‘cause you can’t have what you wanted? You’re lucky that you’ve never gotten robbed of anything!”_

Zen blinked in surprise at your sudden outburst, seeming as if he finally understood something. He began to tear up as he walked away from the edge of the rooftop.

_“I’m feeling better, thank you for listening,”_  He said as he gave you a somewthat forced smile as he let the tears fall down his face.

_The girl with braided hair then disappeared_

The two of you then parted ways.

* * *

_"Alright, today's the day,"_ You told yourself as you headed back up to the rooftop, the soon place of your demise.

_Or so I thought_

_Just as I took both of my shoes off_

_There was but a girl short as can be_

_Despite myself I go and scream_

The minute you were about to cast your shoes aside, there was another male, sitting off at the ledge, staring off into the distance. He was quite short, and he had blond hair. 

This time, it was Yoosung.

When he heard your voice, he quickly turned his head towards you, his eyes widening. You guessed it was because he didn't expect anyone else to be up there as well. He nervously shifted before he spoke.

_The petite girl told me her_ _woes_

_"You've probably heard it all before,_ ” He averted his eyes as soon as you two made eye contact.  _“Everyone ignores me, everyone steals. I don’t fit in with anyone here.”_

Was he being serious?

Once again, you couldn't help but scold him.

_“For god’s sake please! Are you serious? I just can’t believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me!”_ You shouted.  _“Cause even so you’re still loved by everyone at home! There’s always dinner waiting on the table, you know!"_

Yoosung looked at you with a smile.

_“I’m hungry,”_ He said as he shed a tear.

_The girl short as can be then disappeared_

Yoosung gave you a brief hug before you two parted ways.

* * *

_And like that_

_there was someone everyday_

_I listened to their tale_

_I made them turn away_

Jaehee and...hell..even  _Jumin_  were up there over the next few days. You listened to what the two of them had to say and made them reconsider. Their problems were an easy fix. However, yours were...

  _And yet there was no one who_

_would do this for me_

_No way I could_

_let out all this pain_

Your problems were unsolvable.

Each day you heard these stories, you would cry out, since they had at least someone to talk to before they did it.

Why wouldn't someone listen to you?

It was a waste of time to hope someone would listen to your problems, yet you still hoped. 

To try to keep yourself from hoping, you kept reminding yourself that someone as  _pathetic_ and  _weak_ as you didn’t deserve to be heard out.

* * *

 You were hoping to return to the rooftop for the final time.

However, that wasn't the case.

_For the very first time, there I see_

_Someone with the same pains as me_

_Having done this time and time again,_

_Sh_ _e wore a yellow cardigan_

You saw the newest member of the RFA standing at the edge of the rooftop. Her long brown hair was blowing through the breeze as she looked at you with a defeated look in her eyes. 

What happened to her?

_“I just wanna stop the scars that grow every time that I go home,”_  She told you in a hushed tone. _“That’s why I came up here instead.”_

_That's what the girl in the cardigan said_

Your mind was racing at that moment. Why did you seem to care so much about her fate? You couldn’t have anyone be close to you...so why were you going to call out?

_Whoa, wait a minute_

_what did I just say?_

_I couldn't care less either way_

_But in the moment I just screamed_

_Something that I did not believe_

_“Hey, don’t do it please!”_

The girl gave you a sad smile, and you realized something. This girl, the girl in the yellow cardigan, had already made up her mind. 

_Aah, what to do?_

_I can't stop this girl, oh this is new_

_For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew_

There was no changing her decision. You could feel tears falling down your face at the thought of it. This time, you couldn't stop the attempt.

_But even so,_

_please just go away_

_so I can't see!_

_Your pitiful expression_

_is just too much for me!_

 You had heard all of the stories and why they came the other RFA members came to that rooftop. It was taking a toll, and you knew that  you couldn't handle it anymore.

_“I guess today is just not my day,”_  The girl let out a sigh as she walked away from the ledge.

_She looked away from me and then she_

_disappeared_

* * *

_There's no one here today_

_I guess it's time_

You let out a sigh when you noticed no one was at the rooftop today.

You were to finally able to rid the world of the menace you were.

You clutched your cross necklace as you looked at your soon to be final sight.

_It's just me, myself, and I_

_There's no one who can interfere_

_No one to get in my way here_

You knew it was time.

_Taking off my yellow cardigan_ ,

You slowly slipped off your black and amber jacket.

_Watching my braids all come undone_ ,

Your scruffy vermilion hair flowed through the oncoming wind as you let out a final sigh.

_This petite girl, short as can be_ ,

A small smile formed onto your face as you took in the scenery around you one last time. 

_is gonna jump now and be free._

You took a step forward.


End file.
